


Perfect is a relative term

by raggedy_ginger



Series: Gem kisses [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gem Kisses, Pearl needs more love, a bit steamy?, cute cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl doesn't think she's worth loving. Luckily she has you to prove her wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect is a relative term

My toes curled at the cold wind blowing in through the window and I tucked my feet back under the blanket.  
"Stop moving." Pearl mumbled grumpily.  
"It's cold." I whined and she grumbled under her breath and got out of bed.   
"What are you doing?" I groaned at the loss of her body against mine and she stared down at me with a familiar exasperated expression.   
"I'm going to close the window." She said with that 'it's obvious' tone.   
"But why~?" I moaned.  
"Because you're cold?"   
I smirked and reached for her hand, "Then come keep me warm." 

She yelped as I pulled her back into bed, my arms curling around her waist as she landed on top of me. Her hands rested against my chest as she steadied herself, a faint blush dusting her cheeks as her warm body fitted perfectly along mine.  
"You're very warm, is it because you're flustered or trying to keep me warm?" I asked with a teasing smile.   
Pearl grinned and lowered her head to rest against her hands propped up on my chest.   
"Both." I laughed at her reply and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her nose, she giggled and cupped the side of my face with one of her hands. Her delicate fingers stroking my cheek as she smiled affectionately and leaned down to press her lips against mine in a kiss that left me breathless and hot.   
My nails scraped against the bare skin of her back and I felt her moan and tangle her hands in my hair as she drew away, just as flustered as me.

I stared up at Pearl, feeling my heart constrict at the way she looked right now when she was so unrestrained, so carefree.   
Her usually neat short hair was tousled and messy and looked silver from the soft grey light of the overcast sky outside, her slim body was clad only in one of my oversized T-shirts, the neck was so large that it slipped over one of her shoulders and her long legs were left bare from mid thigh down.   
An affectionate smile graced her features and her eyes were fond.   
Her gem gleamed shades of grey and silver in the soft light. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked suspiciously as I looked at her with an adoring smile.   
"You're beautiful. I love the way the light hits your gem. Especially when you're in this position." A shadow crossed her face as she looked away.  
"The light would be reflected if my gem was perfect... If I was perfect."

I growled at that and flipped her onto her back so that I was the one on top.   
"Y/N?" She asked uncertainly as she stared up at me in surprise, I caressed her cheek with my thumb and ran my hand through her already messy hair.   
"I was once told that there is no perfect person in this universe. Only flawed people that are still worth loving." I leaned down and pressed a kiss to the soft skin of her neck, enjoying the shiver that ran through her body at the touch. "And I know," I murmured in between featherlight kisses," I know that you're flawed."  
I pressed kisses along her jaw and smiled against her skin as she gasped beneath me.   
I drew away and looked at her fondly before propping myself up to lean down and press a kiss against her gem. Pearl laughed at the sensation and I grinned at her.   
"But I know you're worth loving."


End file.
